The Forgotton
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Grimmjow is a German astronaut, When he and the espada get put on a rocket that is heading for the planet of karakura. there thirteen colonies are placed to inhabit the planet. but they are not alone. what happens when grimmjow falls in love with an inhabitant? BoyXBoy Yaoi


The Forgotton

Chapter 1

**The World**

It was a sunny and bright day when the Rocket took off. Its destination, The planet of kurihara. It Was said that the planet could sustain life. But they werent sure. So they sent a ship to colonize the planet. Finaly receiveing word they imeadiatly sent the trainees to the ship and sent them on their course.

The crew consisted of Starrk coyote,Baraggan Louisenbairn,Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck,Tier Harribel,Ulquiorra Cifer,Nnoitra Gilga,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,Zommari Rureaux,Szayel aporro Granz, and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Starrk the leader of the group is nicknamed Solitude, all because hes usualy cooped up in his room sleeping. Baraggan is the second in comand, hes nicknamed the king of aging because he looks very old but is only 40.

Tier is nicknamed sacrifice because she lost her only sibling when she was promoted. Ulquiorra was nicknamed Emptyness, all because he never has shown feelings. Nnoitra's nicknamed dispare because he makes all around him feel dispare at meeting him. Grimmjow's nicknamed Destruction because he demolishes anything thats in his way when hes mad.

Zommari and szayel are nick named intoxication and madness, intoxication because all he dose is drink and madness because he expiraments on everythin, and Finaly Aaroniero whos nicknamed Greed because he has to have multiple of everything. They have now been in space for five days and are about to land on the planet.

As their plane landed on the lush and glowing neon grass of kurihara. All of the plants were glowing. The trees golwed diffrent shades of neon green, the waters glowed multiple shades of blues and violets. the flowers each glowed with brightness each flowers color diffrent.

"Amazing." Aaroniero breathed out as he stepped on to the ground. When Grimmjow stepped onto the grass silent whispering songs filled his ears. "Do you guys hear that?" he asked and the others looked at him in confusion. "i hear it but very few can hear it, its the songs of the plants, this planet itself is a living thing." the scientist said and motioned for the group to follow. They were lead to a cave where glowing plexy glass cages were. each held a diffrent creature.

In the last part of the cave there waqs a large and dark jungle."Whats in here?"Starrk asked pointing into the darkness. "in there holds the only two humanoid-like creatures. EPS-001 and EPS-002. the first one we caught was a child, a meer toddler, but apparently the mother would have none of it and tried to get to the child but we caught the mother too." the man said and kept walking. "Where is the child placed?" Grimmjow asked

"The child was seperated from the mother an-"CRASH' the man was cut off from a loud Thump from the plexy glass cage. On the other side of the glass lights flickered on and a shape that moved very fast threw itself against the glass. The Creature left a bloody stain on the glass. "Shit! Get a medic in there imeadiatly!" the scientist shouted and opened a door. "you two please help me find the creature." the scientist said pointing to starrk and grimmjow who nodded and ran into the cage.

After some time, the scientist had given up on the look but grimmjow and starrk kept up the search. When a soft and gentle humming split throughthe air. but only grimmjow seemed to hear it. "lets split up and cover more ground howl if you find the creature." grimmjow said and starrk nodded. they split up and grimmjow ran toward the noise.

When he reached the source of the noise he slowly crept up to it. "hey are you okay." he called softly. A low growling escaped from the creature and grimmjow drew nearer. "im not going to hurt you, and im going to make them give you your cub back." grimmjow said and the creature slowly crawled from the shadows. "d-do you really m-mean it?" the creature said as it stepped into the light. Long slim legs supported a tall lyth boy. The boys eyes were large and a deep honey brown. His hair was a neon orange that like the plants was glowing.

"i do mean it. im going to get your cub back, and i think that no one should have their cub taken away, its cruel. Im Grimmjow Jagerjaques. Whats your name?" grimmjow asked and the small boy crawled toward him on his hands and knees. "I-im I-ichigo k-kurosaki." the boy said as he crawled to sit infront of grimmjow.

"let me take a look at you wound." grimmjow said and ichigo flinched. "only mates can look at wounds of a beta. Here many things are diffrent, if you hear the songs of the beings that live here then you can live here as well and prosper. but those who cant hear the songs will be killed by the nyphrem. the eat the ones who have come mateless and those who cant hear the songs." the boy said as he sat cradling his wounded shoulder.

"do you have a mate?" grimmjow asked and the boy looked upat him. "No my cub is my little sister, cub means kin to us, a kit is our child. Though it seems that you have the instinct of one of my people." ichigo said,"our system is like that of you, so to say, Dog, or wolf. we have alphas and betas. the alphas are the dominate one in a relationship, the beta is the submissive. im a beta. only alphas can choose a mate, unfourtounatly i dont have very good luck with of my people like me, my hair is a very rare and offensive color to most." ichigo said and grimmjow smirked.

"my hair color is rare and odd as well and very trouble-some on my planet." grimmjow said."i dont have very good luck with potentional partners eather."grimmjow said and looked down. "You seem to have the demenor and instinct of one of my people. youd be an alpha here." ichigo said and grimmjow lifted his head and met ichigos gaze."are there females here?" grimmjow asked and ichigo shook his head."there are very few, my cub is one, her name is nel, but shes not of age yet." ichigo said.

"Do you have a mate grimmjow?" ichigo asked his eyes sparkling with curosity."No i dont have a mate. Why do you ask?" Grimmjow asked and ichigos cheeks flushed pink. "B-because i like you." ichigo said. "I have to get going soon, and getyour cub in here." grimmjow said and stood. " please come back soon."ichigo said. grimmjow stood and looked around."ill show you the way out." ichigo said and walked infront of grimmjow.

Grimmjow followed ichigo but his attention was at the boys rear. 'He'd make a nice mate, his body is very lyth too.' grimmjow thought and stopped with ichigo he looked up to see the boy looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. "S-sorry" grimmjow said his cheeks turning pink. "its okay, we're here." ichigo said and pointed at the door where starrk was waiting. "Thanks" grimmjow said and winked at ichigo before he walked away.

When grimmjow arrived at the door he shook his head and starrk left and grimmjow began to coax the scientist to let the girl go back to ichigo. When he finaly convinced him the scientist forced grimmjow to carry the girl into the cage and find ichigo. when he was out of sight and ear-shot he set the girl down and explained what was going on. he listened for the humming of ichigo and found it. he followed the soft melody and picked the girl up. he carried her over to ichigo and cleared his throat.

"ive got a presant." grimmjow hummed and ichigo shot up and turned around."NEL! GRIMMJOW!" he yelled and grimmjow set nel down who ran into her brothers arms."Thank you, thank you soooo much grimmjow." ichigo said. "yeah, i have to stay here with you." grimmjow murrmered. ichigos eyes darted to grimmjow."why?" ichigo asked concerned."its to learn from you two. To learn about this planet." grimmjow said and sat down in front of ichigo and nel. "I Wike Him" the little girl said and smiled at grimmjow who politely smiled back.

"This is going to take a long time then." ichigo said and smiled at grimmjow.


End file.
